my_own_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Skyler Michaelson (Earth-3)
"Can we talk about something else? You know, try to have a normal day for a change?" :-Skyler, Threats Skyler Michaelson is a 17 year old Portuguese student who attends Vagos High School. She is also a mutant with the powers of copying other sub-human abilities through touch. Personality Skyler is known for being the member of the group with the biggest sense of moral, trying to find solutions to problems without having to resort to violence, like with Brad and his group. Something that also defines her personality is her ability to sing, to which she resorts to when wanting to abstract herself from the problems around her. She has shown to care a lot about those closest to her, especially Josh, her crush. At a point, the two started dating, but after an attack that almost costed Josh his life, Skyler decided it was too dangerous for him to be with her and they break up, showing how she is capable of putting others' needs first instead of hers. Although she doesn't like to fight and prefers to use her abilities to have fun, Skyler has no problem in recurring to a little bit of violence as a last resource, something she showed when fighting Mason Carter and removing his powers completely, killing him accidentaly in the process, and during her battles against vampires. Powers and Abilities Power Replication When Skyler touches other people, she is capable of absorving their powers (if the target is a mutant), physical attributes and even knowledge. The longer she uses her ability on a person, the longer she'll be able to retain them, since they only last for a limited amount of time, and if she uses it long enough, Skyler can kill her target and keep its abilities forever. Mason Carter's Powers After using her abilities on Mason, Skyler absorved his powers permanently. Her new abilities include: *'Fire Manipulation': Skyler is now capable of creating and manipulating fire, a power that Mason had absorved from Lydia Anderson. *'Enhanced Speed': Skyler is able to run at high speed, an ability that used to belong to Hunter before Mason absorved it. *'Water Manipulation': She can control water, a power that once belonged to Sophia Jensen. Possibly: *'Enhanced Strength;' *'Light Generation.' Even though Skyler was never seen using this abilities, she might still possess them, since they used to belong to Mason. Weaknesses *Her power of replication has a time-limit for how long the power is retained. *She still needs physical contact for her power replication ability to work. *Another limitation to her ability is that she can never access the full capabilities of the powers she absorbs. *Ever since she absorved Mason's powers, Skyler has had trouble controling his thoughts which were also passed on to her. This changed her personality, becoming more adept to violance than before, something she struggles with everyday. Augmented Power When Skyler's abilities are enhanced, she becomes capable of absorving the powers of everyone around her, without needing to touch them. It also allows her to reach the full capability of these abilities. Early Life Not much is known about Skyler's life before the series, except that she attends Vagos High School and that she was the last mutant to be discovered by Nathan. It is also known that she was once friends with Sarah and Lois. Season 1 An Invitation To My Personal Disaster TBA. Afterparty TBA. Killed/Injured Victims *'Caroline's Classmates '(accomplice): In An Invitation To My Personal Disaster, Skyler is present when Caroline mentally attacks her classmates and she even participates by absorving Sam's ability and using it on the kids. Relationships Nathan Emmerson Skyler's relationship with Nathan hasn't been developed much yet, although they seem to have a normal, stable, friendship. Caroline Ward Skyler and Caroline seem to share a basic friendship, with Caroline being one of the people Skyler doesn't mind breaking her strong moral rules when it comes to harming other people, something she proved when she helped her get revenge on Caroline's classmates. Josh Skyler and Josh have showed to have a romantic interest on each other several times, with Josh inviting her to various dates and being a bit nervous around her some times. While Skyler has stated to have a crush on him. Emma Adams Skyler has mentioned various times that her best friend is Emma and they are seen together often, caring deeply about each other. When Emma tells Skyler that she sympathises with mutants and feels bad for them, Sky ends up by telling her of her abilities without the rest of the group knowing about it, bringing the two of them closer. Appearances Season 1 * An Invitation To My Personal Disaster *Afterparty Trivia/Notes *Skyler is a talented singer and guitar player. *Skyler was categorized as a "High Threat" mutant in Project Artemis. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teen Mutants Category:Earth-3 Category:Student Category:Living Characters Category:Mutants Category:Teen Mutants Characters Category:High Threats